Fate has its ways
by ILOVEHULK
Summary: Kendall Knight is a vampire so is Lucy Pevinsie, Jaden West, James Diamond and Edmund Pevinsie, they where all candidates. What would you do if you where taken away from the one you love? Jarlos, Kogan, Natasha/Lucy Cade and Ed/Arron NO HATERS!
1. Chapter 1

FATE HAS ITS WAYS

CHAPTER: 1

DON'T OWN!

LUCY PEVINSE:

AGE: 18

STAUTS: CANDIDIT

KENDALL KNIGHT:

AGE: 18

STAUTS: CANDIDIT

JAMES DIAMOND:

AGE: 17

STAUTS: CANDIDIT

JADEN WEST:

AGE: 17

STAUTS: CANDIDIT

EDMUND PEVINSE:

AGE: 21

STAUTS: CANDIDIT

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST VAMPIER WEREWOLF FIC SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE READ REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	2. Chapter 2

FATE HAS ITS WAYS

CHAPTER: 2

DON'T OWN!

LUCY PEVINSE:

Was attacked in a ally on Kings way,

FULLY CHANGED

MISSION: COMPLET

STAUTS: MISSING

KENDALL KNIGHT:

Attacked in woods outside of Gorgeson

FULLY CHANGED

MISSION: COMPLET

STAUTS: MISSING

JAMES DIAMOND:

Attacked on Eillen road

FULLY CHANGED

MISSION: COMPLET

STAUTS: MISSING

JADEN WEST:

Attacked in her house on Benler road

FULLY CHANGED

MISSION: COMPLET

STAUTS: MISSING

EDMUND PEVINSE:

Attacked 2 miles away from sister

FULLY CHANGED

MISSION: COMPLET

STAUTS: MISSING

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST VAMPIER WEREWOLF FIC SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE READ REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	3. Chapter 3 The path they laid for us

FATE HAS ITS WAYS

CHAPTER: 3

DON'T OWN!

Lucy slid onto the other side of the bed slowly opening her dark red eyes, she sighed getting up to walk down stairs "Morning" she muttered walking into the kitchen her fiery red hair knotted in all directions, Kendall smiled at her "Someone's in a good mood" she gave him a look "Don't bother me I'm grumpy" she muttered. James looked up from his magazine "If it helps you kept everyone else up last night pushing each other off the roof" Lucy rolled her eyes pushing up the tip of her glasses "Food?" she asked "Fridge" Kendall replied not looking up from his book, Lucy nodded and headed towards the fridge. Then Jade came storming into the room "Do you guys know how loud you where?" she shouted hair flying every where "What was even the point?" she said still furious "Well…Kendall said looking up from his book Lucy was irritating me so I pushed her off the roof" Jade didn't even look shocked she was used to dealing with things like this "You guys can be idiots, you know that right?" "You better watch it or you will be the next off the roof," Kendall said scanning his finger over the page "I will kill both of you!" Jade shouted before storming off "I wish you would" Lucy mutter under her breath, twirling the straw in the cup of red liquid in front of her, James gave her a sympathetic look from the kitchen table "You and I both" he whispered back.

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST VAMPIER WEREWOLF FIC SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE READ REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	4. Chapter 4 Now we are walking

FATE HAS ITS WAYS

CHAPTER: 4

DON'T OWN!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY…OR FRIDAY…OR…UM…**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**!

**SO SORRY 4 THE LATE UPDATE I GOT SOME BAD REVIEWS AND DIDN'T REALLY FEEL LIKE WRITING, BUT RIGHT NOW I HAVE SO MANY AWESOME FANS OF MY WRITING I COULDN'T LET YOU GUYS DOWN SO I'M BACK 2 WRITING NOW, YAY!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ****emo-rocker101 I HOPE THIS CLEARS THINGS UP! (-:**

It was a stormy Sunday, rain was pouring down on the windowsill as James stared out it, his pale orange eyes looking especially bright against the clear drops of water, and he sat there thinking about his first time.

"JAMIE LOOKIE WHAT I GOT!" James rolled his eyes as Jessica came running up to him "What?" he answered turning around to face her. She smiled shoving a huge bag of candy in his face "I got us some candy for the movie you are going to take me to" she replied her smile growing wider her bright green eyes big and happy "Um Jessica I don't know…" Jessica waved her had dismissively "Oh come on, it will be fun!" she said jumping up and down. James let out a big sigh "Fine" Jessica jumped up and down and clapped her hands together her blond hair bouncing around her shoulders "Yay!" she shouted and tugged James along.

It was late and the sky was painted black "This is going to be really fun," she said with a smirk that made James shudder and not in a good way. He couldn't believe he was even taking her out, he tried to tell himself it was because he liked her but James was never good at lying to himself, he had someone else on his mind, he knew that and the weird thing was he felt like she knew it too.

Jessica led him down to a dark ally; he had to stop this before it went any further "Look Jessica I don't think it's going to work out between us…" Before he knew it James was slammed up against the wall "Good she said in a voice James had never heard I wasn't planning on bringing you home" with that she tilted his neck and sunk her teeth straight into his flesh! He screamed in pain but it was to late for anyone hear him. Within minuets James was drained of blood, Jessica dropped the bag of candy after James had fallen to the ground "To easy" she said with a smirk "Pretty boy she continued reaching down to put James face up to hers what are you now?" James world was a blur and as soon as she let go of him he passed out.

The next morning James woke up on a big long white couch, he looked around at the clean white house very confused "Good morning" A voice said, his head whipped around to see a young girl a little older than him sitting in the kitchen pouring liquid into a glass. The girl had long fiery reddish drown hair, big glasses, freckles and dark red eyes she handed him the mug. James gave her a questioning look as he quickly examined the red liquid "Drink it, you will feel better" she urged "At least tell me your name first" James said "My name is Lucy she replied now drink" slowly hesitantly James drank from the glass he looked at the drink "That's really good what is it?" James asked taking another sip "Blood" Lucy replied automatically, immediately James was spitting the drink out and couching all over the place "Sorry, sorry Lucy said in a panic I probably shouldn't of told you that yet" "You think" James replied still coughing. James smiled fondly at his first time meeting Lucy she was one of his best friends and was like a big sister to him soon after James let him drift back to his thoughts.

"The girl who attacked you is named Lisa, she part of a under ground society called Cracked hollow, they basically suck the blood out of humans and train them into some kind of brain washed vampire minions" James looked at the cup trying to focus and take everything in "So why am I still here?" Lucy thought for a second, which irritated James to no end "I don't want you lying, just tell me the truth I can handle it" she looked at hesitantly "I scared her off before she could take you back to them, but that comes with costs" James looked up from the mug "What kind of costs exactly?" he asked sounding almost sarcastic "Please help me out I don't understand this" the brunette pleaded.

"You can't go back to them"

"Who?"

"Everyone you knew in you past life"

"So I'm a…"

" A Vampire, yeah"

"So if I cant go back where am I going to stay"

"Here"

"Here?"

"Here, with me"

"Why would you help me?"

"Same reason you are going to stay, we have nowhere else to go"

After that James and Lucy devoted all their time to finding out who the Cracked hollow was hunting down next and saving them, unfortunately sometimes they where to late sometimes the hollow would get a person but other times there where interesting problems…or blessings depending on the way you look at things. What I mean by that was more than once they would scare off a assassin sent by the hollow but the person had already turned into a vampire, that was how they met Kendall, Jade, Cat and Lucy's own brother Edmund. That was a bitter sweet moment in Lucy's life, I mean she was glad to see her brother but she didn't want him to have a life like this, to leave all of there friends and family, Arron, she tried so hard not to think about Arron, that was Edmunds boyfriend, and they loved each other so much, she tried not to think of him and she knew someday she would get them back together, but he was here and there was nothing she could do about it so she was just going to be happy for him.

So there they where a bunch of Vampires trying to defeat an underground Vampire organization…this was going to be easy

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST VAMPIER WEREWOLF FIC SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE READ REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	5. Chapter 5 A bit of a road block

FATE HAS ITS WAYS

CHAPTER: 5

DON'T OWN!

**SO SORRY 4 THE LATE UPDATE (AGAIN) I WAS OFF TRACK FOR A LITTLE BIT BUT I'M BACK AND YOU CAN HOLD ME TO MORE UPDATES THIS WEEKEND AND MAYBE EVEN TOMORROW!**

**P.s. the sorceress syrena is based on the Mermaid from Pirates of the Caribbean if you're wondering!**

**And yes I did add the sorceress because I'm addicted to Merlin (just got the first two seasons because somehow I didn't discover enough to watch it until now (-: EEEKKKK)!**

ZZZZZzzzz…ZZZZZZZZzzzzz…ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz 

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Lucy said turning towards James "Oh God no he replied, he will kill us you understand that right?" Lucy pouted and they both stood in silence for a few minutes "But cant I…"

"No"

"But this bucket of water will go to…"

"No Lucy"

But suddenly the usual alarm went of that meant another person was getting attacked by CH or Cracked hollow. "Oh well we need to wake him up anyway" and with that Lucy pored the bucket of ice cold water onto Kendall's sleeping body! "Lucy you…OH SHIT!" and James blotted out of the room right before Kendall could lunge at him. "Look alive men" Lucy shouted in her best 'Bad ass' voice as the rest of the boys came into the room followed by Jade "Where is it?" Jade asked trying to look over Ed's shoulder at the computer "Stevenson" Ed replied passing out a few guns and some new ear pieces "These are for contact with each other and me if anyone get's into something they cant handle talk to me and I will abort the mission and pull everyone out okay?" Ed asked pushing away a stray Jet black lock of hair, everyone nodded as Jaden smile shaking her head sending Black, Green, and Blue curls flying around "Don't go all Mission impossible on us Ed she warned ruffling his hair, we wouldn't want to see you get hurt" she teased "Quit it" he muttered shooing her hands away "Everyone understand?" he questioned (they nodded) "Good, go then!" he said as he rushed them all to the car "Good luck" he called as they left, only when they where out of sight did he sigh, his fear was only growing that soon they would be bringing another vampire home.

As soon as the team got to Stevenson street they all split up into groups searching around "Nothing here" Kendall reported "Same here" James replied "And here" Jade said, Lucy nodded "Okay well I have one more ally to check up on and if there's nothing I will talk to Ed and maybe it was a malfuncti-…" "Lucy!?" Jade called out "Oh my God" was her only reply "Lucy what do you see!?" Lucy's voice came up shaky on the other end of the line "Call Ed, tell him I found something" the line ended.

Not soon after the report Edmund and the rest of the group found Lucy in a random ally kneeling over a bloody and beaten young girl who looked about their age. Lucy was checking the sleeping girls pulse "What happened to her" Cat asked quickly running over to the girl to assist Lucy "I don't know" was Lucy's only reply "Was it a vampire attack?" Kendall asked leaning in close, Lucy shook her head "This wasn't a vampire it was bigger" "Much bigger Cat added, she's lucky she survived" Lucy stood up "Don't say that yet she's suffering form external bleeding and who knows what else we need to help her" Jade gave her a surprised look "How none of us are trained for something of such damage even if we try the chances of her making in are slim to none" Ed put on a grave face "She's right" Kendall gave them a small smile "Hey we still have a chance, since when do we give up?" James broke the sudden silence "Do we know anyone who could help heal her?" he asked, "I might know someone but they are far off in the woods do you think we will be able to get there in time?" Kendall looked down at his shoes "Do we have another choice?"

"You where right to call me, her condition is extreme and she was almost past MY help when you brought her to me" a young woman appeared from the cave where she kept her supplies, she had long smooth black hair that went past her shoulders to the middle of her back and her bright blue eyes and flawless features matched her sky blue dress that shimmered every time she moved, it had a long trail along the back and also on the bottoms of the log sleeved dress "Thank you again Syrena" Lucy told the other young girl extremely grateful "It's not a problem" the young sorceress assured waving her hand in the air and dismissing the problem "Will she be alright but I advise she stays in the infirmary for a few days, would you prefer to stay here or go home with the others and visit in a few days?" "Stay please" Lucy, replied, Syrena nodded and hesitated before asking her next question "Are you sure you know nothing more about her?" the brunette gave her a bit of a curious stare "Only the things I have told you, why?" Syrena hesitated yet again "There is something important about this girl, I have sensed it, I have not sensed such power…Lucy looked up knowing what she was about to say next…well not since you" Lucy nodded understanding "I advise we keep a watch on he, power like that could mean certain doom, you of everyone should know that people are chosen for a reason and the powers such as these are often given for great destiny's the question is that is her destiny a great one or one of great despair, don't let her out of your sights for the sake of us and the rest of the world" with that Syrena left and Lucy turned towards the young sleeping girl cascading her fingers over the girls crimson red hair she did not know what came over her but stood by her promise she leaned in close to the young girls ear and whispered "I will never let anyone or anything hurt you, that I promise you"

**HEY GUYS! SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! AND LOOK FORWARD TO MORE SOON! PLEASE READ REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	6. C 6 Okay maybe it was a big road block

FATE HAS ITS WAYS

CHAPTER: 6

DON'T OWN!

**Hey guys I'm back and I was going to wait a little while to update, but I got an amazing review on THE SAME day I updated! How awesome is that!? So this chapter is dedicated yet again to ****emo-rocker101**** for sticking with me through this story, supporting me and being plane awesome! And to answer your question Logan, Carlos, Arron, and our mystery girl will become very important in these next few chapters and thank you again I hope you like YOUR chapter! KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**

**-ILOVEHULK**

Slowly Lucy's eyes fluttered open blinking a little and walked towards the young girl who was slowly coming awake "Hey" she whispered fondly "Hello" the girl whispered back a little confused but still kind "What's your name?" the girl gave her a look with her bright blue eyes "I tell you, you tell me" Lucy nodded "I'm Lucy, short for Lucinda" the Red-head smiled "I like that name" the young vampire smiled and the young girl continued "I'm Natasha but you can call me Nat, then Natasha got a better look at Lucy, what's with your eyes?" Lucy ducked her head self-curiously "It's a long story there stupid I know" "No, no, no Natasha said looking into Lucy's crimson red eyes, their beautiful" Lucy smiled a bit of blush covering her cheeks "Good morning Syrena said walking out of the cave, I trust you slept well?" both girls nodded and Syrena smiled "Oh and our patient is up, are you feeling any better sweetie?" the sorceress asked looking over her wounds and burses "Much, thank you" Natasha assured.

"If you don't mind me asking Syrena said sitting down next to both the girls, where did you come from?" Natasha looked up "I'm a servant to King Garcia I came to gather some materials" Lucy shook her head "He didn't do this to you did he?" Syrena gave Lucy a questioning look "I know the king and he may rule the underworld but he is a just and kind man" the red head quickly replied "Oh no of course he didn't do this, I am close with him and know would not do anything to harm me or any of the other servants, I was attacked by someone or something up here and I probably would have died if it was not for the two of you and for that I am eternally grateful…but if you don't mind could someone explain to me exactly what's happening here" Syrena nodded "Of course my dear, Lucy will take you out" Lucy stood up and lead Natasha towards a path in the woods and they could be heard in the distance "So Lucinda Eh?" "Oh shut up!"

"So your really a Vampire?" Lucy rolled her eyes "What gave me away the red eyes or the fangs that come out of my teeth when I'm pissed off" Natasha shook her head and laughed "Your not as bad as you make yourself out to be"

"I am"

"I don't believe that"

"Well remind me to add you to the list"

"Your welcome by the way"

"Oh I'm sorry your majesty thank you for your kindness"

"You don't need to be so rude"

"I'm a vampire I do what I want!" Lucy shouted storming off. Natasha soon caught up to Lucy who had abruptly stopped at a clearing and gazed at a torn up muddy, and disgusting marsh. Natasha gave Lucy a shocked look "I was told stories about these woods, that they would stay young forever and never rot?" Lucy only stared "It has only done this once before" blue eyes looked towards her "When was that"

"The day Vampires where created"

**HEY GUYS! SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! AND I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE TOMORROW! PLEASE READ REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	7. Chapter 7 Head my warning!

FATE HAS ITS WAYS

CHAPTER: 7

DON'T OWN!

"Something is very, very wrong" Syrena watched Lucy pace back and fourth "I agree there is something of great evil coming but there is not anything we can do about it until the opposition has identified itself!" Syrena said raising her voice getting a little irritated "Really, is that really all we can do?" the sorceress gave her a curious look "What are you implying?" "King Garcia knows of all evil and we need to return this girl to him anyway, I could request a council with him" Syrena sighed "She was teleported for his castle the souls before that point are vicious you would be safe but I can not promise the same for her you know that" "I will take James with me, she will be safe my lady" Lucy promised but Syrena seemed un-convinced as Lucy began to walk off "Beware of the dangers Lucy, the underworld is the birth of all that is evil, the king may be good but for the rest of those who live there I can not say"

Lucy turned to her holding the car door "Thanks she said sarcastically getting into the car I'll be sure to remember that" Syrena ran a shot distance towards the car "Head my warning Lucy Pevinsie, your fall would mean the same fate for the world, head my warning!"

**HEY GUYS! SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE READ REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	8. Chapter 8 A riddle and a keeper

FATE HAS ITS WAYS

CHAPTER: 8

DON'T OWN!

Lucy, James, and Natasha all walked along the side of a weary mountain path "The entrance should be right around here" James informed as they walked into a tunnel in the mountain but stopped short when they came to the entrance and a hooded man stood before them "Who are you?" James asked "I am the gate keeper" the man said simply "The last time I came here there was not a gate keeper" Lucy said confused "King Garcia took up extra precautions to people who would seek to appose us" Natasha supplied and the hooded figure nodded "Okay so what do we need to do to pass?" James asked calmly "If you can pass my riddle the gate keeper supplied I will be freed of my duties and will come with you to your destination guiding you along the way" Lucy nodded "What is the riddle?"

"You must guess my name, and the riddle is in the two parts of my name here is the first part, Hot as fire cold as ice, one for bad two for nice, a passage down wide and dark, take my part, take my part, hatred, vengeance, jealousy, mourn, kill, death, life born, all in common all close to the same, this is the first part of my name. I warn you pick wisely or you will join those behind me" the three looked at each other confused, they stood silent for a few minutes "Wait Lucy said when you think of hot and cold what is the first thing that comes into your mind?"

"A thermistor!" Natasha shouted, "Thermometer, tempter, high, low, LOW! Lucy smiled knowing she had guessed the first part of his name, we are ready to hear the second riddle," she said

He nodded "A friend betrayed, a life re-gained, a sword in a stone, a secret un-known, her creation of terror made, of hero's brave, and lives saved, she is terror, she is death, and on the battle Earth she left, a crown and throne is what she seeked, and these are the things that made her weak, Arthur the brave, and Merlin the great, these are the friendships of which she gave away, her anger, her death, her sadness, her life, this is my name for you to get right"

"Wait! Natasha shouted jumping up, I know this one, stories told of the great king Arthur and his best sorcerer Merlin but there was an evil sorceress Lady Morgana Lefay who tried to take the throne for herself, she betrayed all of her old friends because she wanted to be queen"

Soon the group was piecing it together Morgana…Mor-gan-a…Mor-**gan**-a, Low…Low's…**Lo**, but before they answered Lucy asked the gate keeper "At least take of your hood so we can see your face before we answer" the gate keeper nodded and slowly hesitantly lifted his hood revealing a handsome teenage brunette boy with burgundy sparkling eyes not anything you would expect the gate keeper to the underworld to look like, he looked kind and hopeful she could see it in his eyes

"Your name is Logan" Lucy said kindly he nodded pulling off his black coat to reveal average teenage clothes, a pair of jeans and converse, a white shirt and a black jacket "That is correct" he replied "Well then what are we waiting for!" Natasha shouted shoving through the rest of them to hop on the boat that laid on the river trail they where about to take "Come on people she shouted with a smile, we have places to be and things to see!" Lucy laughed climbing into the boat with Logan "Did your seriously just say that?" Logan nodded "I think she did" Natasha pouted "Oh both of you shut up!" Lucy pulled Natasha into a hug laughing "I'm sorry Nat please forgive me!" "Fine Natasha chocked out just let go of me!"

**HEY GUYS! SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE READ REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


End file.
